Atonement Child
by beautiful-letdown-101
Summary: When a teenage girl arrives from an alternet reality, it makes everyone full of questions. Is she telling the truth? Does she have the answers? Who are her parents. I suck at summeries but the story is better!rnAN. There's humar in there too
1. Default Chapter

"Jaffa, kree mel tech!" The shrilling voice of Anubis's first prime echoed into Emily's ears. As she shifted the body that was thrown over her right shoulder, she ran on. Threw the corridors of the SGC like a maze. Over the mixed sounds of marching feet and weapon fire, all Emily could do is run. Which was rather difficult seeing as though she had a grown body on her shoulder.

"Major we have to hurry up before we don't have enough time left!" She turned to see her friend Lieutenant Sheryl Brennen yelling down the hallway at Kawalsky.

"She's dead, this is already a waist of time!" He yelled back.

"Shut the hell up Charles. I'm not giving up yet!" Emily felt a serge of energy run threw her as she made her way to a locked room with a number pad beside it. "Sheryl open it." Emily found herself quite down when she heard no more shooting.

"O.K, we're in." Sheryl said as she opened the door.

"Wait, where's Charles?" Emily asked not seeing him in the hallway where they just came. Cocking her gun, and scared to death, Sheryl looked out the door and jogged down the hall. She peered around the corner and saw a group of Jaffa dragging Kawalsky's bloody body down the other direction. Sheryl looked back at Emily then looked back down the hallway but froze when she saw a Jaffa down the hall looking at her. When he yelled for the others, out of fear Sheryl shot him than ran back.

"They're coming, how do we turn this on?" Sheryl asked looking at the black slab in front of them.

"Use the remote, and for the love of God be fast, she's a little heavier than she looks." Emily barked as she winced in pain. When Sheryl turned it on, an image came up.

"Wha- how- what about here?" She asked, still gasping for breath.

"Looks fine lets go." Emily said. _SHWAP! SHWAP! _ Sheryl fell against Emily as the staff blasts struck her in the back.

"AH!" Emily exclaimed as she was then holding up two bodies and her self. She made a sudden movement and Sheryl's body fell against the black slab and landed on the other side. "SHERYL!" Emily went to go after her, but she too got hit in the back, forcing her to fall threw as well. Along with dropping the body in the process. The shot had it mostly the woman she carried but it still hurt like a mother. As Emily landed on the other side, it took her a while to noticed that 'she' wasn't with her anymore. Emily looked towards the slab as it started to turn off. But she was still able to see a group of Jaffa take the body and dragged her away. "NO!" Then it hit. A red laser in her eye and an alarm went off. Emily rolled over, holding her eye in pain. But in the process of rolling, she rolled over on the staff blast on her back. Yelping in pain, she could feel herself being pulled into unconsciousness. She heard men yell commands at her and cocking the guns, no doubt pointing at her. She pressed her hand against the slab. "Mom." And that was it.

O.K. end of chapter one, I hope you're enjoying. But I do want to clarify that Emily, Sheryl and Kawalsky are from an alternate reality and the 'slab' they came threw was indeed the quantum mirror.

Chapter two next!


	2. Ah, memories

"Damn." Sam sighed silently to herself as she once again miscalculated the equation that sat on the piece of paper in front of her, tormenting her. She dropped the pencil she was holding onto her lab counter and ran her fingers threw her hair, sighing absently. "I don't understand." She looked at the equation once again; reading threw it more carefully. COSw (t - 2) g (t).

w

"Screw it." Sam stood up and walked over to the coffee machine hoping that one of the engineers would have put a fresh pot on. Seeing the burnt coffee now crusted on the bottom of the pot, Sam set it down and leaned against the table. "Wait a minute." She walked back to her counter and started to think out loud. "A functions periodic if, and only if, there exists a _positive_ number, such that for every t in that domain." The definition made sense, but not when it came to the equation.

"_Major Carter report to Gen. Hammond's office._" Hearing her name, she put the piece of paper on her lap top keyboard and shut it.

"I'll figure it out." With that she ran out and down the hall to the elevator, bound for Gen. Hammond's office.

Sam gave a soft tap on the door, receiving a wave from Gen. Hammond, As she walked into the door she was going to ask him what was going on but she saw that he was on the phone so held it back.

"Tell me you wear BDU's on your downtime Carter." Startled, Sam turned around to see Col. Jack O'Neill leaning against the wall, wearing jeans and a black shirt that was partly covered by his leather jacket.

"Nice to see you too Sir." She said smirking. Jack was about to say something but Gen. Hammond slammed the phone down on the receiver. Feeling it a necessity, Jack straightened and stood next to Sam right in front of his desk.

"I thought my orders were clear Major." Hearing that he was talking to her, Sam straightened and looked past him at the wall behind him.

"What's going on Sir?" Jack asked, knowing that Sam wouldn't dare speak at a moment like this.

"'Upon your return, I want that thing destroyed.'" Gen. Hammond quoted himself from about a year ago.

"The quantum mirror." Sam said loosening slightly, as she realized that it wasn't her fault after all.

"That's damn right!" Gen. Hammond said fuming even more.

"We sent it to area 51 to be destroyed because some of the engineers there thought that they could use some of the technology to further advance some important projects that they have been working on." Sam explained as she settled into the chair beside her.

"Well, apparently, they haven't found the time to destroy that damn thing!" Jack furrowed his brow.

"Why is that a problem?" Gen. Hammond glared at him. "Sir." He added a little quieter.

"Oh my god." Both gentlemen looked at Sam. "Someone came threw it didn't they?" It was more of a statement than a question. Jack looked at Gen. Hammond who again picked up the phone.

"I have to call the president back, apparently he isn't to happy to hear of this." Sam and Jack looked at each other, shrugged, and then looked back at the general who was shaking his head. "They're being sent to the infirmary. Apparently they had a few injuries on their way threw so the scientist thought it would be better to send them here." He sighed. "You're dismissed."

"Sir, did they say who it was?" Sam asked before he could start dialing the president.

"They don't know Major. And that's enough to make me uneasy right there." With that, Sam nodded and turned out the door. Jack right on her heals.

"You didn't answer my question Carter." Sam just smiled and kept walking.

"What question would that be?" Sam asked, sliding her card threw the swipe, and the elevator doors opened.

"Come on, Carter. You need to leave this mountain. I am so close to ordering you to leave." Sam laughed and rolled her eyes, trying to imagine how that conversation would go. She was pulled from her thoughts as the elevator doors opened and a disheveled Daniel met them in the doorway. His coat was half off (or half on, depends on how you look at things), his glasses were balancing on the edge of his nose and to Jack's curiosity, a big red mark on his cheek.

"Good morning Daniel." Jack said, still eyeing the red mark, making a list of things it could be in his head.

"Jack, Sam" The archaeologist, said as he joined them in the elevator. "Heading to breakfast?"

"Yep." Sam answered, now too noticing the rather large red mark that took up his whole left cheek. "Sleep well?"

"Hmm? Oh, no. I was looking at some artifact that SG-15 brought back when I fell asleep on my desk." He slightly rubbed his cheek, finding it still a little warm. "Speaking of that," He started turning to Sam. "I heard your name being called over the P.A. What's going on?" He said, finishing with a yawn.

"How did those two have anything to do with each other?" Jack asked Daniel. Still half asleep, Daniel just looked at him, eyebrows up. "You said that…" Jack was trying to explain, but doing a bad job. "You know, you said 'speaking of that' and you weren't."

"What?" Daniel asked looking at Sam to explain. She just shrugged.

"Getting back to your question, ya, there is something going on. Apparently, when we sent the quantum mirror to area 51 to be destroyed, it wasn't." At the mention of the quantum mirror, Daniel's eyes got big as he fixed his glassed to sit properly on his nose. When he heard that it wasn't destroyed, well, he connected the dots.

"Someone came threw?" He asked as they stepped out of the elevator and meandered down the hall towards the commissary.

"Ya, actually Gen. Hammond said 'they'." Daniel stopped outside the door.

"More than one?" Sam nodded and walked threw the doors. "Who?" Sam grabbed a tray and looked at what had been left after the normal crowd.

"Hammond said that it wasn't anyone that we know of." Jack answered grabbing the fruit plate right before Sam did. Sam looked at him and he grinned. "Sorry Carter. Were you going for this?" Jack took a big piece of cantaloupe and took a big bite. "Mmm. So good." Sam looked at him and couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, I hope you like it sir. Because, if you don't spit that out right now, you're going to have to go and see Janet." Jack looked at her, seeing what Sam was up to.

"Why is that?" He asked, cantaloupe still in his mouth. Sam grabbed a napkin and held it to his mouth.

"You're allergic." Remembering what happened the last time this happened, he spit the cantaloupe in the napkin and Sam threw it out. "Sir?" Jack looked at her, noticing her hand held out. Reluctantly, he handed over the fruit tray and settled for the fruit loops.

"Ah, memories." He said to himself as he settled down at the table with Sam and Daniel, who were in some high-tech-ancient-big worded conversation, so he let his mind wonder while eating his fruit loops. The whole thing was to sur-real. More alternate- alternate- _alternate_ reality stuff.


End file.
